


The End of Her Rope

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	The End of Her Rope

Her patience had always been tested by him, but she was fairly certain that it had finally run out. No, she KNEW it. And it was unlikely she would ever get it back. Harry was right and she should have listened to him from the beginning.

What it was that drew her to Dudley in the first place was still a mystery. He was not well spoken and he certainly was not gifted in the intelligence department. She always found him to be a coward, even though he liked to make it sound like he was a courageous hero that people should fear. She knew he was a bully, but she thought she could help to reform him, make him less of a thorn in the side of the majority of his peers.

This time, he had finally done it, though. If she hadn't learned to keep her temper in check, she probably would have clocked him upside the head. The instructions had been quite simple: arrive at her parents' house no later than six o'clock, don't forget a bottle of wine, and be on your best behavior. Showing up over an hour late, drunk off the now-empty bottle of wine, and telling her mother her "chest looks better than ever" was not acceptable. And making the excuse that it was impossible to pass up driving after the office page who was riding home on his bicycle and trying to run him off the road did not make it any better, slurred words and all.

Hermione called him a cab and sent him home. She would try to smooth things over with her parents and wish her mother a happy birthday one more time before going home. This sort of thing had happened so many times, she should be used to it. But since the conversation was going to be different this time when she saw him, she was actually a little nervous. But it was what had to be done...


End file.
